D'où viennent les bébés?
by zairoon
Summary: Sakuno doit finir ses devoirs, il ne lui reste plus qu'une question, mais elle ignore la réponse. Momo essaiera de l'aider mais ne connaît pas non plus la réponse. Tous deux finissent sans vraiment le savoir chez Ryoma, qui porte un pyjama avec des canard


Auteur: Zai!

Sujet : Tennis no Oujisama !

Genre: Et bien…kawai ! XD

Disclaimer : Bien alors, tout (la fic y compris) ne m'appartient malheureusement pas !

Déclaration de MWA : OYO ! lol me voilà avec une autre fic qui ne m'appartient pas ! Je vais redire la même chose que pour « Princess of Tennis » : comme je n'ai, ni le temps, ni une grande inspiration pour en écrire une moi-même, j'ai gentiment demander à Chibi-Kari si je pouvais traduire sa fic. Et bien sûr dans toute sa gentillesse elle a bien voulu que je le fasse !- Donc me voici avec la tentative d'une bonne (hem…) traduction de la super-mignonneuh fic « Where do babies come from ? » !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et rien de mieux que vous savez quoi pour le dire ! ;p Sur ce, Enjoy !

* * *

_**D'où viennent les bébés ?**_

Sakuno s'installa sur l'herbe, sous un arbre de sakura, près des terrains de tennis. Elle soupira bruyamment, c'était une magnifique journée, et la seule chose qui pourrait la rendre encore plus belle (la journée, pas Sakuno hein XD), c'était que les fleurs de sakura soient écloses et qu'elle n'ait surtout pas de devoirs à faire. Elle regarda avec envie les Titulaires en train de jouer au tennis. Sakuno donnerait absolument tout pour jouer au tennis, mais le club de tennis des filles avait annulé l'entraînement aujourd'hui parce que le coach avait une urgence. Ainsi, par ce beau vendredi après-midi, elle devait faire ses devoirs, parce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait intérêt à les finir avant qu'elles rentrent chez elles le soir.

« Okay, c'est pas si mal que ça. » Elle posa le dernier devoir qu'elle devait sur ses genoux. « Juste une question ? » Elle retourna le papier et ne vit rien d'autre ; laissant échapper un petit cri, elle dit « Bien, ça devrait être simple ! Juste une ridicule petite question. » Elle attrapa dans son sac de quoi écrire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sakuno-san ? » lui demanda une voix très masculine.

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix et son crayon s'envola loin, loin d'elle. « Oh, Momo-sempai ! » Une légère rougeur pointa le bout de son nez. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'elle avait baissé sa garde. « Je fais mon devoir pour le cours de sciences. Nous devons le rendre. Il n'y qu'une question, n'est-ce pas génial ? »

Momo affirma d'un signe de tête pendant qu'il se penchait pour récupérer le crayon. « Quelle est la question ? »

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, secouant la tête. « Je n'ai pas encore regardé. Merci. » Elle jeta un œil sur la feuille, ayant à nouveau son crayon en mains. Son visage pâlit de plus en plus. C'était sur la seule leçon qu'elle avait manquée. En ce temps là, elle était « heureuse » d'avoir une grosse fièvre. Elle déglutit difficilement. « C'est sur le seul jour où je n'étais pas là. »

« Ben, et dans ton livre ? Il n'y a rien là-dessus ? » demanda-t-il en montrant son sac.

Son visage pâlit de plus en plus. « Um…Tomo-chan me l'a emprunté pour tout le week-end. » Ses larmes commencèrent à pointer le bout de leur nez alors qu'elle regardait une fois de plus sa feuille.

« Eh. Pleure pas. Peut-être que je peux t'aider. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en se plaçant à côté de la fille.

Le visage de Sakuno s'éclaira et elle essuya ses larmes. « Yeah ! Tu dois sûrement savoir ! La question est : Comment sont conçus les bébés ? » Elle le regarda, espérant qu'il connaisse la réponse.

Momo pâlit lui aussi. C'était une chose de lui poser la question, mais la vérité c'était qu'il ignorait la réponse. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, adressant à la petite fille un sourire contrit espérant qu'elle ne pleurerait pas encore. « J'ai raté ce cours moi aussi. Je pense que c'était à cause du tennis. » Il regarda le visage de Sakuno s'assombrir une fois de plus. « Um…mais je suis sûr que les autres doivent le savoir. » Il regarda autour pour trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur deux personnes : Eiji et Oishi.

« Là ! Ces deux-là sont parfaits ! Allons-y ! »

Il attrapa rapidement le sac de Sakuno tandis qu'elle se levait lentement pour le suivre.

« Hey Momo-chan. Sakuno-san. » sourit Oishi poliment alors qu'Eiji sautait partout.

« Nous avons un petit problème. » dit Momo en montrant Sakuno et lui. « Vous voyez en fait Sakuno a un devoir à rendre mais n'a pas son livre. Il n'y a qu'une question mais aucun de nous ne connaît la réponse. »

« Oh et c'est quoi la question ? » demanda Eiji, essayant de tenir sur les balles de tennis, ses mains jointes.

« Comment sont conçus les bébés ? » demanda Momo avec enthousiasme. C'était plus facile qu'il le pensait.

Eiji sauta vraiment très haut cette fois. « Je sais ! Ils sont conçus dans une usine, et après une cigogne les apporte à leurs adorables maman et papa ! »

Oishi roula les yeux, exaspéré, et frappa son partenaire sur la tête. « Non c'est faux. Dieu les créé et les met dans le ventre d'une mère et ils apparaissent dans ses mains quelques mois plus tard. » (lol je crois que je préfère les cigognes XD)

Eiji frappa son coéquipier sur le bras. « C'est totalement stupide ! »

« Ben, ton explication aussi ! » dit Oishi, croisant les bras. « C'est-ce que mes parents m'ont dit. J'ai manqué le cours. On devait avoir un match. »

« Ah ! Je t'avais bien dit que je l'avais manqué à cause du tennis ! » fit Momo en regardant Sakuno. Son visage fixait à présent le sol.

« Momo tu n'as pas raté ce cours à cause du même match. Tu n'es même pas de notre âge. » dit Eiji en secouant la tête.

« Je sais qui devrait Sakuno-san. » dit Oishi en souriant à la jeune fille. « Inui a réponses à tout. Il saura forcément ! »

Le groupe se dirigea vers le grand jeune homme en train de prendre des notes pendant qu'il regardait Kaidoh frapper les balles que lui servait Tezuka. Il se parlait à lui-même. « Données. Magnifiques, plus de données. »

« Um…Inui. » Oishi attendit que l'autre garçon se retourne. « Sakuno a un devoir et nous ne connaissons pas la réponse. »

« Et c'est quoi ? » demanda l'autre, remontant ses lunettes.

« Comment qu'on fait les bébés ? » demanda Eiji sautant autour du groupe.

Les yeux d'Inui s'élargirent (personne ne le voit XD) et il s'éclaircit la voix. Il leva un sourcil lentement, « Peut-être que je devrais vous faire boire mon jus. » L'équipe frissonna à l'idée, mais il continua. « C'est simple. Je l'ai lu sur internet il y a quelques années. Les bébés sont faits dans des tubes à essai. »

Il y eu un sifflement alors que Kaidoh envoyait une balle sur la tête d'Inui. « Ne leur mens pas…hssss… c'est pour le devoir de Sakuno. Je l'ai lu en sciences. Les humains viennent des animaux. Ils changent au fur et à mesure. J'étais un serpent avant de devenir humain. » (Kaidoh qui a fumé XD)

Cette fois, ce fut Tezuka qui envoya une balle sur la tête de Kaidoh. « Non, tu n'en étais pas un ! Personne n'est un animal avant d'être humain. Tu parles de l'évolution et de la théorie de Darwin. Et que tout le monde arrête de déranger l'entraînement. Vingt tours de terrains ! » Il sortit des courts pendant que les autres commençaient à courir. Sakuno était restée debout dans son coin, effrayée. Elle espérait que ce serait la dernière personne de l'équipe à qui elle poserait la question. La seule chose qui la rassurée, c'était que Ryoma était malade aujourd'hui. Ca aurait été vraiment embrassant pour lui d'entendre ça. Elle secoua sa tête et regarda de nouveau ses pieds. Elle entendit Momo venir à côté d'elle.

Il jeta un œil sur la jeune fille à côté de lui. Demander à l'équipe était une grosse erreur. Mais il eut soudain une idée de génie. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait pas voir dans une librairie si on peut trouver ton livre. Si on le trouve, on trouvera aussi la réponse à ton devoir ! »

Sakuno releva la tête et adressa à Momo un grand sourire. « C'est une super idée Momo-sempai ! » Elle se tourna vers les autres membres de l'équipe et s'abaissa. « Merci à tous pour votre aide. »

Eiji sourit et frappa gentiment la tête de la jeune fille. « A quoi ça sert les sempais ? »

« Donner aux gens des données incorrectes. » murmura Inui à lui-même.

« Dix tours de plus ! Momo amène Sakuno à la librairie. » ordonna Tezuka en entrant sur le court.

« Ee. » murmura Momo alors qu'il tirait Sakuno par le bras et commençait à courir hors des terrains de tennis avant que Tezuka ne change d'avis et le fasse courir lui aussi.

Les deux marchèrent silencieusement côte à côte jusque la librairie. Des femmes marchant de l'autre côté de la rue les pointaient du doigts, gloussant en pensant qu'ils étaient un couple mignon. Le garçon portant un sac qui était sans aucun doute un sac de fille. On pouvait voir des autocollants de Card Captor Sakura et d'Hikaru no Go sur son sac.

Sakuro rougit et regard son sempai. « Je crois qu'elles pensent qu'on sort ensemble. Donne moi mon sac, s'il te plaît. Merci de l'avoir porté jusque là. » Elle s'abaissa une fois encore et prit son sac.

« Je vais aller demander. » dit Momo. Ca valait mieux qu'ils n'entrent pas ensemble. Il avait réalisé qu'ils donnaient vraiment l'impression d'être un couple et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, surtout qu'il était avec la petite-amie d'Echizen… ou future petite-amie si Echizen faisait enfin quelque chose. Quand on lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas le livre de Sakuno ici, il revint vers la jeune fille, anéanti. « Désolé, il ne l'ont pas. »

Elle regarda une fois de plus ses pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Elle devait le rendre ce samedi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse ? Ca paraissait pourtant naturel, mais elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à croire ce que lui avait dit chacun des garçons. Bien sûr ils étaient trop occupés avec le tennis pour penser à quelque chose d'autre. Elle savait qu'il y avait un rapport avec les garçons et les filles et les baisers. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle savait.

« Uhg, c'est censé être quelque chose que l'on sait ! Comment sont faits bébés ! » Elle commença ses tempes, sentant qu'un mal de crâne allait bientôt se pointer.

« Comment sont faits les bébés ? Vous pensez tous les deux à faire un bébé ? » une voix lente brisa le silence qui les enveloppait jusque là.

« Ah ! » Momo pointa l'homme en face de lui. « Vous ! Le bonze obsédé ! »

Sakuno fronça les sourcils, posant une question muette aux deux autres. L'homme devant elle leva ses poings en direction de Momo.

« Je regardais juste…euh… lisait quelque chose. » dit-il en secouant une pile de magazine. « Pourquoi veux-tu savoir comment on fait des bébés ? » demanda-t-il, tournant ses yeux vers la jeune fille.

Il n'arrivait à dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue avant. C'est quand il la vit bouger, abaissant son regard lentement qu'il comprit, c'était la petite-fille de la vieille sorcière. Elle était jolie. Elle avait du suivre sa mère que l'autre sorcière, pensa-t-il en riant sous cape.

« Pour un devoir. » dit-elle lentement.

Il se sourit à lui-même. La vieille sorcière le tuerait sûrement si elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. « Je peux vous le dire. Je suis surpris que tu ne connaisses pas déjà la réponse, gamin. » dit-il en se tournant vers Momochiro.

Sakuno sourit à l'homme, pensant qu'il devait vraiment savoir. Après avoir accepté d'aller chez lui, bien que Momo ne soit pas d'accord, ils montèrent dans la voiture de l'homme.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant un temple.

Le bonze leur servit le thé, et Sakuno trouva le chat le plus adorable du monde et le posa sur ses genoux.

« Bien, la manière la plus facile de vous expliquer ça c'est de vous montrer ceux-ci. » le bonze plaça une pile de magazines à côté de lui.

Sakuno fit un léger signe de tête alors qu'une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs entrait dans la pièce. Les yeux de la femme s'élargirent. « Mon oncle ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Elle lui sauta dessus, attrapant les magazines de son oncle. « Tu allais leur montrer ces horribles choses ! » fit-elle en les secouant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » dit une voix un peu tremblante depuis le vestibule.

Les yeux de Sakuno s'aggrandirent en se rendant compte de la personne qui entrait dans la pièce, portant un pyjama avec des canards.

« Ryoma-kun ! » elle sursauta légèrement, faisant miauler le chat qui était confortablement installé sur ses genoux.

Ce fut au tour de Ryoma d'être surpris en voyant la petite-fille du coach avec son chat sur elle. Quand il étudia le reste de la pièce, il note la présence de son père, de sa cousine et de son sempai. Attendez, son père était là. Ca ne pouvait pas aller. En jetant un autre coup d'œil, il remarqua les magazines de son père.

« Baka Oyaji, tu n'allais tout de même pas leur montrer ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si je n'étais pas venue et que je ne l'avais pas arrêté il l'aurait fait. » fit sa cousine. Elle se retourna vers Sakuno et demanda : « Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé te montrer ça ? »

Sakuno rougit, se disant que finalement l'homme qu'elle considérait comme bonze était en réalité le père de Ryoma. C'était embrassant, elle n'arrivait plus à parler.

« Um…J'avais besoin d'une réponse à ça. » Elle rougit encore plus en tendant la feuille à la cousine de Ryoma. La jeune femme prit la feuille et rougit légèrement.

« Oh. Bien, je peux t'aider. Viens avec moi. » elle suggéra à Sakuno de la suivre dans la cuisine.

Ryoma prit la place abandonnée par Sakuno et s'assit. « Sale pervers. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

Son père sourit légèrement. « Facilement. »

Momo regarda les deux autres. « C'est ton père ? Tu portes des pyjamas avec des canards ? »

Ryoma roula des yeux, exaspéré par Momo, avant de lancer un regard de la mort à son père. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce fut brisé par la voix de Sakuno. « Ca va dans quoi ? »

Les trois hommes regardèrent vers la porte, Nanjiroh commençant à rire. Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard avant de regarder à nouveau la porte. Sakuno revint, une feuille complètement remplie dans la main et une grosse rougeur sur ses joues, qui elle en était sûre, resterait pendant un moment.

« Et donc, comment sont conçus les bébés ? » demanda Momo en se levant.

Elle rit nerveusement. « Pas comme vous tous l'avez suggéré. Um… » Avec ça, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, courant dans la rue. Elle rentrerait chez elle seule ; laissant deux garçons confus derrière elle, elle pria pour ne rencontrer aucun autre garçon pour le reste de la journée.

THE END ! XD

* * *

NdChibi-Kari : C'est ma première fic sur Prince of Tennis. Je n'ai vu que 20épisodes mais j'ai lu quelques fics. Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues ! Je sais que les persos sont un peu AU désolé !

NdZai : Alors ? lol je sais, c'est un peu niais comme fic hein mais bon ça m'a trop fait rire ! Je vais raconter ma vie mais ça m'a trop fait penser à un cours d'anglais que j'ai eu l'an passé au sujet des bébés emmené par les cigognes ou conçus dans des tubes à essai ! Puis j'essaie de traduire un max de fic anglaises, parce qu'il en manque vraiment vraiment beaucoup en français ! Fin donc voila, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
